The Big Four: A Change For Good
by TheCrossOfSnow
Summary: Jack was having an ordinary day, sitting out in the forest and trying to get the moon's attention. Everything changes when he meets a strange Doctor and is thrown to many different places. He meets Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel. This is their story. /Yup! A story about The Big Four! I'll try my best, it's my first story ever.
1. Chapter 1: Believer

It had been a _very_ long life for Jack.

By long, I mean over three hundred years long. Jack isn't like any ordinary person, oh no. He's the spirit of winter. Though, he isn't very well known. Or seen for the matter.

He is Jack Frost, and he's invisible, lonely, and tired.

The bad part is that he doesn't have a clue who he is or what he was brought to this world for. All he knows is that he awoke from a lake, there being told only his name by the moon.

Jack needed someone, badly. He needed someone to believe in him. But the world is too distracted for him, too busy. Except one peculiar fellow that appeared to him in a telephone box one winter night.

In the forest near a small town of Burgess is where you'll find Jack Frost on this night. What was he doing out there? Why, he was sitting in the snow looking up at the moon! The moon being the first thing to talk to him, it was the closet thing Jack had to a friend. The moon never talked to him. It always seemed to ignore poor Jack.

That didn't discourage him from trying to get an answer. Before Jack could even mutter one word, his vision went white. Everything became eerily quiet and the only thing that was seen was a man smiling down at him.

They didn't say anything to each other. They didn't have enough time to even ask, "Who are you?", before Jack passed out.

He came to in the middle of a field of tall grass.

This field didn't seem at all familiar to him. Where was he?

Slowly, he stood up. A groan escaped his lips as he pressed a hand to his head. Ugh. What a headache. Where was his staff anyway? Wasn't it here just a little bit ago, in his hands? He had to find it.

Jack spent a few seconds searching through the grass until his hands latched onto his beloved possession. As soon as he stood back up, his staff now resting on his shoulder, it began to snow.

His confusion was the cause of this. Jack honestly had no clue where he was. Most importantly, who was that man he saw just minutes ago?

'_Wait.. How long have I been passed out for?_', Jack thought worriedly. '_Maybe there's someone around here I can.. Never mind._'

At that, he started to walk in the direction of his choosing.

Hiccup had barely gotten his father to accept dragon training when he met Jack.

It had been what seemed like a normal day. He was out with Toothless, his Night Fury. Toothless was Hiccup's best.. You could say friend. They were there for each other, through thick and thin. If Hiccup showed any signs of distress, Toothless would comfort him. Vice versa.

The two were out on their usual flying routine. Everything seemed to be going smoothly, just like it always did.

...Until Toothless decided to go in for a rough landing.

As they crashed into the trees, Toothless's wings trying to get them back up in the air to no avail, Hiccup lowered himself so he was practically laying flat on the Night Fury's back.

'_This isn't right.. Usually Toothless doesn't do these kinds of things.._' Hiccup wondered to himself.

It was so unlike his dragon to just suddenly lose control of himself. Think about it, a Night Fury forgetting how to land correctly. Odd, isn't it?

Never mind that, they did take quite a hit.. Nonetheless Hiccup stood up, unharmed. He was always taken a beating now. Being a dragon trainer sure is tough on a boy! Especially for one Hiccup's size. That is how he got his name, after all.

Hiccup staggered over to Toothless, his wooden leg creaking as he did so. It appeared he was going to fall for a second, but, just like always, Toothless caught him with the tip of his nose.

"Thanks bud," Hiccup said softly. "What's going on with you? You never act like this unless something is bothering you!" At this, he gave Toothless a questioning look as he patted him on his head, right above his dragon's eyes.

Hiccup was such an observant kid, and it was a surprise when he didn't hear the footsteps approaching them at first.

Would you also be surprised that the footsteps belonged to none other than the infamou- Well, no. I shouldn't say that. He may be infamous to me, but in this story he was rather.. Let's just stick with invisible.

Ah! You could say that Hiccup being able to hear the footsteps at all would surprise you! There, now isn't that better?

The first one to notice this sound, though, was Toothless. And he didn't like this new guy approaching them either. He had been the cause of their fall, after all.

There Toothless was, flying with his best friend and master on his back cheering him on, when suddenly out of nowhere a strange boy with white hair threw something at him!

Oh, Toothless didn't like this guy one bit.

As Jack approached the two, his staff pointed at the dragon, he looked on with wonder. What on earth was this.. this thing? He'd never seen anything like it! It was so.. so strange and alluring! So.. Weird and out of this world! What made it more odd was that there was a small boy riding it! It looked like he had been telling this beast what to do. Jack couldn't resist.

He had to get their attention.

What other way to do just that then to throw a snowball at them? He thought it would be a fun way to make them land.. That is until he saw just how they had landed.

Why Jack was approaching them, he didn't know himself. There was something in his mind telling him to investigate. Maybe it was curiosity? The winter spirit was filled with it! Or maybe it was just mischief. Yes, that seems _a lot_ better.

He stopped a few feet upon seeing the creature hop in front of the boy, growling and looking as if he was staring at something poisonous and dangerous.

Hiccup, confused and dazed, held his arm up and across his chest as he took a step back. Why was Toothless acting so.. Strange? "Toothless, what is it? Is there someone here?" he questioned, trying to see over the wing obscuring his line of vision.

That's when he finally noticed the snow.

'Wait, is it that time already? Wasn't it just sunny out?' Hiccup pondered, extremely perplexed at the situation at hand.

"Toothless, come on! At least try and show me what's wrong!"

That's when he saw him.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock was staring at Jack Frost. Actually staring at him. Not looking right through him. At him.

Jack, raising an eyebrow as he lowered his staff and standing straighter, gave this tiny boy a look filled with wonder. He was pondering over what the other was staring at.

Maybe there was something behind him. Nope, definitely nothing there.

It seemed like hours had passed while the two boys stared at each other, the dragon in between them scowling at the one with white hair the whole time.

Finally breaking the silence, Hiccup held up a hand and gave the stranger a crooked smile. "Uh, hey there. I'm Hiccup," he said, taking a step towards Jack with a hand extended out. He didn't even close the distance between them by one inch before Toothless moved in front of Hiccup, blocking his path once again. "Hey- Toothless! What are you doing?! It's okay!"

The boy with the white hair didn't like the look of this '_Toothless_'. Not one bit. The.. thing.. intimidated him. He's never seen anything like it! Is it actually going to hurt him or is it just showing off to scare Jack away?

'_Guess I better find out_', Jack thought with a shrug.

With that, he leaped into the air, disappearing suddenly.

Hiccup and Toothless looked up at the sky, looking for the outlandish boy. They didn't even spot him peeking around one of the branches in the tree nearest to them.

Unbelievable. Can this kid really see him? Jack Frost? The one who was made to never be believed in? To stay alone the rest of his never ending years? That can't be happening.

'_This can't be happening._'

As quick as can be, the winter spirit dove down and landed next to the dragon trainer. This surprised him, for he jumped back slightly.

Now that. That amused Jack. To the point he started snickering at the other for his little jump scare attack.

He stopped, though, going back to the realization that this boy could actually see him. In all his years, someone was finally looking at him. Reacting to his pranks and.. and.. _Glaring_ at him.

Jack didn't know what to think. He took a step back, his staff being held parallel to the ground behind his legs, the whole time the other just stared.

They had forgotten about Toothless. Only for a minute, though. The Night Fury let out a low growl at Jack. He was soon quieted by his owner.

Then there was just this silence hanging in the air. It was the good kind of silence. It was almost.. peaceful. Jack staring at the other, his eyes wide and his breathing growing jagged, and Hiccup gazing back in awe.

He had never seen anyone who looked like the guy standing right in front of him. He was so.. Foreign. Not to mention he had never seen anyone with snow white hair.

The gently falling snow soon turned into a mini blizzard.

Next came a smile. The most genuine smile Jack had ever given someone. How long had it been since he'd been able to smile like this? To feel so.. Happy? Nothing could ruin this moment.

Except for the fact that Hiccup was soon starting to feel uncomfortable.

"So.. I never got your name!" he huffed, trying to get the frost colored boy to explain himself.

Jack glanced down at the eyes of Toothless and back up at the boy named.. what was it again? Oh right. Hiccup. Of course.

Clearing his throat, Jack smirked at Hiccup while he shrugged, an impish look spreading across his face, "Me? Oh, no one really. Can you really see me?!" With that last question, he looked hopeful, praying this wasn't a dream.

That earned him a baffled expression from Hiccup. What does he mean '_Can you really see me_'? Even Toothless looked bewildered. Just who is this guy?

Nodding, the tiny boy responded with a cross expression.

"No way.. No way!" Jack exclaimed, whooping and throwing his fist in the air. By now the snow had collected up to their ankles. Man, was Jack excited! Oh wait, he forgot to introduce himself. Be cool, Jack. Come on. Make this first impression last! "I'm Jack. Jack Frost. You probably never heard of me, but I'm the one that makes it snow! Fun, right?"

"Wait wait wait. Did you just say you make it snow? Unbelievable," Hiccup responded, mounting Toothless. "Look, I have to get going or I'll get sick from this stupid snow. I'll uh.. I'll see you around."

'_He's leaving so soon?_'  
"Oh, alright! You have things to do, people to see, I get it! I'll just uh.. Sit here and wait for you to get back."  
'_Seriously? Sit here and wait for you to get back?_' Ugh. Jack is so terrible at first impressions.

Hiccup nodded at Jack, giving him a tiny smile before waving goodbye and flying off on Toothless.

Jack sighed. Why did he have to be so stupid? Wasn't he the one who had a lot of fun? That right there was not fun.

Little did he realize, Jack's life was about to turn into more of an adventure.

Oh boy, were Hiccup and Jack in for a load of fun and trouble mixed together!

Unfortunately, this is where the story ends. For now! There will be more on Jack and Hiccup's story, don't worry about that!

Though, you should worry about the sneering face hidden in the shadows.

But we'll talk about that later on, of course. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise!


	2. Chapter 2: The Princess Meeting

**Author's Note: **Wow I'm not used to doing this okay. I really really tried to make this interesting but I failed.. Oh well. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Merida's accent really was trouble.. Also I'm really sorry this is so short and bad!

* * *

Ah, welcome back. Are you ready for this story to continue? Sit back and relax. We're only just beginning, after all..

We left off where Jack had just met Hiccup, if I remember correctly.

Yes, I was right. As always! Hiccup had just left Jack all alone in the snow. Just like that. He didn't even bother to ask the poor little Frost of he needed a place to stay.

Jack ended up exploring the unfamiliar island he was stuck on.

He would silently watch the villagers and the dragons. Strange creatures they are, both the villagers and beasts. The people on that island were tough and tasteless. They did backbreaking work with ease. Also, the dragons were so hard to understand. They looked dangerous but they acted like house pets.

Especially that Night Fury, he was just like a big black cat. Curiosity-filled and very caring towards his owner. Jack still didn't trust Toothless, seeing as the dragon was threatening to him since the start. Who wouldn't trust a creature like that?

Hiccup and his friends, of course. Speaking of which, his friends are very colorful in personality. The two twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, loved roughhousing. Though they fought a lot they are inseparable. The timid and often scared one is known as Fishlegs. He seemed to know a lot about dragons, sometimes knowing even more than Hiccup. One, who seemed to be very conceited but helpful, made cocky comments on Jack and his looks. This child is known as Snotlout.

Then there's Astrid. A headstrong girl who seemed to love being in control over things that happened in her life. Jack liked her the most out of the group. She was spunky and knew how to have a lot of fun without getting into too much trouble.

Still, out of all the friends Jack had made he would stay around Hiccup the most. Hiccup didn't know this, but Jack admired him greatly. He loved the things the dragon trainer would make. He was good at hiding this, for he would play many pranks on Hiccup and call him names. Reptile Lover being the most used one.

While the teenagers played in Berk two princesses were about to meet in a tower outside of the Kingdom of Corona. Their names are Princess Merida DonBroch and Princess Rapunzel Fitzherbert of Corona.

Except Rapunzel didn't quite know she was a princess just yet. With that Merida never did like to think of herself so highly.

Both were stubborn, nonetheless. The fiery red head hated having things planned out for her life. Because of that she turned her mother into a bear. Shame, isn't it? That someone had to go through so much in order to change their own fate.

Her mother is fine now. Merida was out and about shooting arrows in the forest like always. Not much had changed.

That is until the strange Doctor appeared to Merida out of nowhere while she was riding Angus.

If Angus hadn't sped to a stop they would have crashed. What a tragic thing that would have been!

Jumping off of her horse armed with her bow at the ready, Merida slowly confronted the man. "Can A gie ye a haund?" she questioned, weary of the stranger that stood before her.

The man simply smiled and raised his hand in a still wave, "Hm? Oh no. But thank you! Hello! I'm the Doctor! Who are you?"

"Ah'm Merida.. Tch, cummoan!" she simply shouted. Who is this man and what does he want with her?

The Doctor reached a hand out to her, completely ignoring the arrow that was pointed in his face, and said one of the strangest things Merida will ever hear in her life, "How's about you come traveling with me? There's someone I'd like you to meet! Come on then, let's go!"

'Go? Is he steamin?' Merida thought to herself.

Such nerve he has! Showing up in the middle of nowhere, interrupting her practice time! And how dare he ask- no _TELL_ her to go with him to some.. some 'wee lamb'? Where is this place he wants her to go to for the matter?

Something in Merida was telling her to go with him. Telling her to trust him. But could she? This _"Doctor"_ is so oddly dressed and he hasn't stopped smiling since he ran in front of her!

The whole while Angus was brewing up a storm, stomping and galloping back and forth while neighing. Her horse was such a worry wort, but maybe she should listen to him for once..

"Naw."

At that Merida placed her bow on her torso, the string showing in the front while the wooden limbs rested at her sides, and she ran towards the Doctor.

"That's the spirit!" he exclaimed, "I'm sure you'll love where you're going!"

* * *

While the Doctor was showing off his blue police box, a thing known as the TARDIS, Rapunzel was waiting up in her tower.

By waiting, I mean doing her chores, finding something entertaining to do while her mother was away. Rapunzel had been inside that tower all of her life. The only outside she has seen was the view from her only window. It seemed so beautiful out there! She's always dreamed of feeling the green grass underneath her bare feet, hearing the sounds of birds and other animals up close as she dashes through the forest and off to the nearby kingdom to see the lights.

Oh, the lights. What she wouldn't _give_ to see those enchanting things. Why she could just see them when she closed her eyes! That was her only dream. A dream so tiny and small but so unachievable for a girl in her situation.

"Oh, Pascal!" Rapunzel sighed, picking her chameleon up by his tail as she tiptoed her way towards her window, her long hair flowing behind her, "I can't wait to see the lights! What do you think it'll be like up close? Amazing? Beautiful? Fantastic?! I just really wish I could see them in person.."

Pascal rolled his eyes at the often daydreaming Rapunzel. He was used to hearing this story over and over again. This had to have been the hundredth time since she's told it! But, who could blame her? If anyone else were in her position they would feel exactly the same.

The blond teenager was lost in her thoughts. '_Why won't mother take me to see the lights? I've been good! Right?_'

She wouldn't dare let another sigh escape her lips. She had to think positive! Everything will get better! If you sit there and think about the bad things the good things won't happen!

Poor dear. She needed a friend, badly. Someone other than Pascal. No offense, but the tiny reptile simply isn't enough to keep as a companion. She needed someone who could reply. Not through actions, but through words. Now who could that someone be?

Well, maybe it could be that hotheaded girl descending down the steps that led to Rapunzel's bedroom.

_Oh, Rapunzel dear, stop being lost in the clouds! Wake up!_

"Huh? Oh! Who are you?" Rapunzel questioned, stumbling for her frying pan upon seeing Merida.

Merida simply gave this girl a confused expression at the frying pan. She guessed this was her house or something.. Why had that numpty doctor brought her here, of all places?

"Uh.. Guid eenin! Ah was just.. Ah.. Merida! Ma name is Merida!" Merida stammered out. Great. How was she going to explain to this girl how she got here?

Rapunzel looked the other girl up and down, her face filled with alarm. "No one can get in here but mother.. How did you get here?"

The Princess laughed nervously before she replied, "Some man eh.. A'm tint! Lost, Ah mean! Yes! A bampot he is, he.. Aye, is that hair?" Out of curiosity, and slight disgust, she bent down and picked a handful of hair up with her hand, watching it droop between her fingers before she glanced back up at the strange girl in front of her.

Silence ensued as they watched each other. Rapunzel had never seen a human other than her mother. What should she do? Invite the girl with wild hair to sit down for a cup of tea and a slice of pie? Or should she throw the girl out? Oh, how her mother would be furious to see someone in the tower with her!

"Yes.. That's hair," Rapunzel finally broke the silence, taking a step back to make the hair fall out of Merida's hands, "You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

Instead of the Princess replying, a man did, "We're here to change your life! For the better, of course." He stepped out from behind Rapunzel's curtains, a huge, friendly grin on his face.

The appearance of the Doctor gave Merida more determination, for she stepped forward and held out her hand. "Merida DeBronch is ma name! Ahm sorry fer uh.. Breakin' inta yer house! Would ye like tae come with us?"

"I'm Rapunzel," the blond one mumbled, dropping her frying pan to her side while a threatening looking chameleon stared on. She didn't reach out to shake Merida's hand. Instead, she looked on at the man and.. Merida, "Go with you where? What is this? What's going on here?"

"Now now, don't be alarmed! We're here to help! Though you should probably tie that river of a hair up before we leave," he answered her question with a riddle type of response.

'_You have to be kidding me.. Should I go? What if mother gets mad.. Oh, she'll be so angry if I leave! I.. I don't know_.'

With a trembling hand, Rapunzel grabbed Merida's and smiled.


	3. A Quick Preview and Apology

_Pitch smiled. A smile so gruesome it made Jack uncomfortable. It seemed he wasn't going to answer the question. Before Jack could ask it again, the Nightmare King raised his hand to stop him and finally spoke, "Did you think I was going to let you have fun without me? Mark my words, Frost. I will take away your new 'dream'. I promise."_

At that he disappeared into the shadows. Geez, Pitch really needs to stay under a bed before he ruins everything! 

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating!**

I've been really busy this week and I haven't gotten around to writing the next chapter.. I'm sorry for that! It's just that school and all the tests plus I need to focus on this story too and I just.

But the next chapter will be up sometime this week. I promise!


	4. Chapter 3: A Peculiar Looking Box

You can really tell Rapunzel had never been outside of her tower. Ever.

It really didn't help that she was introduced to the technology inside of the Tardis.

Everything that lit up, especially blinked, surprised her and scared her to no end. Once she jumped on the Doctor's back because she touched a button!

It was really comical, actually, the way the Doctor responded to this.

He raised both of his eyebrows and turned his head to stare back at the blond girl, who was pointing her frying pan at the strange machine. He never did say anything, he just looked at the redhead smirking across the platform at them for help.

"Aye, ah suppose ah can help ye. Cummoan then, off ye go!" Merida mumbled as she gently, but firmly, removed Rapunzel from his back.

With a sigh, he nodded his thanks and made his way to the middle of the Tardis. "Now! I'll just have to make a few adjustments and we'll be off!"

Merida gave him an edgy laugh while she tried to calm the crying and frightened girl sitting before her. "An' whaur be that, exactly? Ye never did tell me!" She watched as he furiously messed around with peculiar looking buttons and levers, not answering her but muttering things to himself. "Haud on, can Ah gie ye a haund?"

"Hm? Oh, yes! Try and keep that girl from doing anything a human would do! I don't need her messing anything up for me," was all he said before he went back to his silence.

Merida sighed. How was she going to handle this.. this _wee lamb_? All she was doing was crying, all huddled up in one of the corners she could find.

What was her mother going to do when she gets back from shopping and find out that Rapunzel had left? She was going to be so _furious_! Or worse, what if her mother is sitting in her room and crying over her lost daughter? Why had she gone with these.. These strange people?! What made her trust them so easily? Maybe it was due to the fact that her mother had never allowed her freedom from the tower.. She had never seen anyone other than Gothel..

That had to be it.. Or maybe it was that darned curiosity! The teenage girl was filled with it!

'_Oh, what am I going to do? No! I can't feel bad! Wouldn't mother be so proud at how strong I'm being? Oh no no no she's going to be so sad that I left! I have to go back! ...No, I'm never going back! But.. Mother.. she.. I have to go back! No no wait, I can't! She kept me in the tower because she though I wasn't ready! I'll show her I'm ready! I.. I.. I can't do this!_'

Rapunzel kept arguing with herself for what seemed like forever. She would have kept going if the, currently only, Princess hadn't cleared her throat and interrupted her thoughts.

Now that Merida had her attention, she had no idea what to say to the big eyed girl in front of her. "Ah.. Hi! Hou are ye?"

The girl with the long hair stared at the one with the frizzy curls in front of her for a few seconds before she sniffed and replied, "I don't know.. Mother's going to be so angry when she finds out I left the tower!"

"'Mother'? Ye mean.. She is the diddy that kept ye from outwith?"

Jeez, is this girl speaking English or something? "I.. Yes. She kept me inside for my safety, though! At least.. That's what she says.. I wonder if she knows I'm gone yet? We have to go back!" Rapunzel decided, springing up and walking over to the proclaimed Doctor.

He never took his eyes off of the controls as he began to explain, "Afraid we can't do that. Right now we're traveling through time! Why would we go back to that boring old tower when we can go anywhere we want to? Besides, by the time we get back not even ten seconds will have passed for your mother!"

Okay, now was **HE** the one speaking English? The two girls didn't quite understand this guy. Time travel? Who ever heard of such a thing! Why won't he tell them we're they're going, for the matter?

The thing about ten seconds not even passing for either of their mother's was the most confusing part of all. They had to be dreaming.

Yes, that's it! This is all just a dream. Nothing but an odd, and very interesting, dream. That had to be it.

That thought calmed the both of them down.

Still.. How would they ever dream up such a thing? Sure, dreams are events that take place inside of your head where anything can happen.. But the two girls had to admit that even **THEY** wouldn't think of such..

'_Haver!_'

'_Nonsense_!'

"Now!" the Doctor exclaimed with a clap of his hands, "Outside of that door over there," he pointed towards the doors of the Tardis, "is a land you have never seen before, people you'll never get to meet! Well, except for you, frizz head."

"Am no '_frizz head_'!", Merida retorted, a scowl on her face.

"Alright then. Off you go!"

He then proceeded to push the two girls towards the door.

* * *

This Jack person sure was a character of a guy.

The only thing he seemed to know what to do was play pranks on people.

The two twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut as we called them, never tired from them. Fishlegs never liked these pranks from the start. He was always so skittish whenever a random snowball came flying out of nowhere and caused him to drop everything he was doing. Once he heard the winter spirit's laughter, Fishlegs would grow a tad bit annoyed, but gave the trickster a tiny smile nonetheless.

As for Snotlout.. He got in on this, of course.

**Scoreboard for the two as accurately as possible:**

**Snotlout!**  
**10**

Impressive!

**Jack!**  
**24**

...That speaks for itself.

If Snotlout pranked anyone, especially Astrid, he would get scolded. Now if Jack did it, everyone would laugh the best they could.

Unfair, right?

Out of all of them no one was as annoyed by these childish pranks than Hiccup himself. Jack.. Did them too much. Why would someone be so endorsed in such a thing?

Oh, the things Hiccup didn't understand. For example! The only reason Frost would do these things was because that's all he had to entertain himself. He never really had a friend before.. Except for the Sandman. Those two were almost like best friends.

Anyways, Jack was loving these strange turn of events. He only wished he could thank the person that brought him here. If not for him Jack would be whining up at the moon getting himself nowhere.

This day was very.. Calm. Which is weird. Considering that Hiccup and the others had gotten used to hearing Jack's laughter and slipping on ice, etc.

It was so silent and relaxing that it bothered Hiccup to the point where he began to walk around Berk in search of his new friend.

He tried asking Astrid and Fishlegs, but the two shrugged and replied with "I don't know".

Hiccup thought about asking his father, Stoick, but that would be useless, seeing as Stoick couldn't see Jack at all.

'_Guess I have no other option.._'

With a very awkward wave, Hiccup approached Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout, who were lounging around in the middle of Berk talking about things they found "interesting" and anything worth talking about. "Hey, have any of you guys seen Jack anywhere? I haven't seen him in a while."

"What, is your good leg getting tired? Why don't you look for him harder!" Snotlout responded with a dry smirk on his face.

As for the twins, they began wrestling when Tuffnut made a witty comment on Ruffnut's.. Bottom.

Predictable. "Okay! Guess I'll go get Toothless, seeing as he's the only one that is actually useful around here!" As Hiccup said this he headed off towards the direction of Toothless. When he got there he was in for quite the surprise.

The sight he stumbled upon was.. Unbelievable.

In the crook of Toothless' neck lay Jack Frost, who seemed to be resting.

Think back just a little bit. These two **hated** each other from the beginning. Now, here they are, being all buddy buddy and taking a _nap_ together!

Not only that, but there was this.. this _sound_ coming out from inside the forest behind Toothless.

Hiccup just stood there and gaped at the sight before him. He didn't know what to react to, the sound or the two-now-friends?

Finally Jack opened one of his eyes as he sensed someone nearby. Sitting up and stretching, the white haired boy yawned and greeted the other with a crooked smile. "Look who decided to join the party! Huh? Wait," he paused as he turned his head towards the direction of the noise, "What is that sound? It sounds.. Familiar.."

Not even bothering to tell Hiccup to either stay or follow him, Jack stood up and quickly ran towards the noise. If it turned out to be what he was expecting, he could finally get some answers to the questions that have never left his mind.

"Uh, where are you going?" Hiccup questioned as Frost ran off and as Toothless lifted his head, "Oh, look who finally decided to wake up!"

Toothless gave him a cross glare. The dragon's left ear then started to twitch. It seemed that the soft hum had caught his attention as well. Standing up, Toothless waited until Hiccup jumped on his back before he flew after Jack.

They had barely caught up to a frozen-in-place Jack when a blue British Police Box began to slowly appear right before their eyes.

The three of them were amazed and very much alarmed. Just what is going on here?

The box had fully appeared now.

No one made a sound. No one even moved.

All was still.

The door of the box slowly began to open.


	5. Chapter 4: A Strange Snow Globe

You think the two boys and the dragon would have stuck around to see who, or what, would have come out from that box.

Well, they didn't exactly do that. Sure, they hid behind the trunk of a fallen down tree, but still.

What they didn't do was greet the two outlandish girls.

The red head, Jack noticed, seemed to be yelling at someone who was still inside the box. He could barely hear a few words from that strange accent. The words he heard were _what_ and some strange one that didn't sound like English. It was something like.. dunderhead. Is that an English word? He couldn't tell at the moment for the girl in the pink dress was holding a bunch of.. Hair.

Jack slowly turned his head and exchanged looks with Hiccup. He appeared to be as surprised as he was.

"I'm touching grass!" the blond one shouted. She then began to roll around on the ground and pluck out some of the Earth's green hair.

The frizz head, Jack decided he would call her seeing as a voice in his head said it for him, then brought her hand to her face. She groaned and looked up at the sky with a hopeless expression on her face.

"Frizz head looks like she's been dealing with Goldie here for a while," Jack whispered to Hiccup. Hiccup pressed a finger to his lips as a signal for Jack to keep quiet.

"Oye, bletherer! Do ye always have ta do that when we step outside?" frizz head asked while she pulled Goldie up from the ground.

Jack slowly started to smile when the blond one began to spin around in a circle. A tap on his shoulder brought him back out of his thoughts. The viking boy brought Jack down so he could whisper in his ear that they needed to go. _Now._

You probably guessed this by now, but I'll point it out to some of you who haven't thought about it.

Toothless was too big to hide behind some little tree so he was forced to run back to Hiccup's home. It took some convincing, believe me. That Nightfury as I have mentioned before is very stubborn.

These two girls didn't look like they could cause any harm, though. That reassured him.

Before Hiccup and Jack could even move to leave they heard another voice. Looks like there's a third stranger on this island.

Well they supposed there had to be. That box, whatever it was, seemed like it was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. Hiccup guessed that there had to be many different things in there. Maybe things like new inventions.

Oh no, curiosity can't the better of him. Not yet.

I do bring up curiosity a lot, don't I? Well that's all that filled these.. Children.

The Doctor even knew this. He could feel that trait just vibrate off of the two. Especially the white haired boy he had barely even seen. He didn't intend for all this to happen, he had to admit that. All he wanted was to see the tale of the famous winter spirit come to life. Now it seems that he accidentally sent the poor confused thing to another time.

That Jack Frost loved having fun, right? He was about to give him the most fun he will ever have in his immortal life.

It had occurred to the Doctor that he could destroy worlds and universes by doing this. He wouldn't let that happen, oh no. Rose wouldn't have approved.

Clearing his throat the Doctor peered out from inside of the Tardis and grinned. "Having fun, are we? If you don't mind I have to go do something. You two just stay right here. I'll be back in a jiffy!"

'_Oh no, he was nae gettin' off so easy!' _Merida thought as she stomped up to the Doctor, who was now raising both of his eyebrows and staring down at her. "Yer just gonna leave us? In ta middle o' nowhere?!"

"This isn't the middle of nowhere! See those two hiding behind that tree over there? I'm sure they didn't appear out of thin air or anything!"

Wait a minute, what?

Hiccup had a horrible feeling about all of this. He reached for Jack but found an empty space right next to him.

Oh no. Oh no no no no no. Where did that little trickster get off to now?!

Well, Hiccup certainly got his answer.

Peering over the trunk of the tree he saw, nonetheless, Jack walking up to the Doctor. The redhead slowly backed away upon the sight of him and looked really confused.

Jack kept his eyes on the Doctor, not a smile on his face, but one of the biggest grins he had ever given anyone in both of his lives.

"You," was all he seemed to know how to say.

"Me," the Doctor replied, looking oddly relaxed in such a confusing situation as this.

All Jack could do was laugh. Had this been the man that had brought him to meet one of his first friends and, better yet, his first believer? Now was his chance to say it. His savior was here standing right in front of him. Jack looked down at the ground and slowly looked back up at the Doctor, "Thank you."

Rapunzel and Merida exchanged glances. Just what _is _going on here?

Before the Doctor could say anything to Jack's thanks, guess who interrupted their moment?

_Da da da, Princess Merida DunBroch, everybody._

"An' who is he?" the Princess asked. Up close Jack noticed it was so much harder to understand her. How he wanted to make fun of her for it! But that would be rude, wouldn't it? He's just going to wait until the perfect opportunity to do just that.

From the looks of her dress he could tell she was someone important. She didn't look like someone from his time.. Maybe she's royalty? That had to be it!

Moving forward Jack bowed and smirked. "Jack Frost at your service! But you probably have never heard of me," he added, a bit of a sad tone to his voice.

The bow was a bad thing, Jack. A very bad thing to do.

"Are ye makin' fun of me?!" Merida inquired.

"Uh.. No? If I were to make fun of you I would point out that your hair looks like a volcano threw up and I froze it!" This earned a gasp from the Princess. She charged at him and stopped a few inches from his face, both of them glaring at each other and looking as if they were about to fight.

Rapunzel cleared her throat and gave the Doctor, who was watching the whole scene with interest. He lifted a hand and tried to get the two bickering kids' attention."Never mind that! Jack this is Merida, Merida this is Jack," the Doctor interrupted. "The blond one is known as Rapunzel. And the one that's still hiding is called Hiccup. Weird isn't it? And I'm the Doctor!"

At the sound of his name Hiccup slowly stood up and looked at everyone. He looked so nervous and defenseless at that moment. All eyes were on him, even the eyes of Jack and Merida. Having everyone stare at him was just too awkward. "Uh.. Hey. I'm Hiccup," he muttered.

"Anno this!" Merida retorted, still angry for Jack's behavior.

Jack whipped his head back at the Princess and narrowed his eyes.

Looks like the intense staring contest was back on for those two.

Rapunzel made her way to shake Hiccup's hand. "I'm Rapunzel! But I bet you already knew that," she exclaimed with a giddy expression her face.

Hiccup was going to put his hand in her's for a handshake but a certain chameleon got in the way of that. He quickly retracted his hand back and stared down at the chameleon. "What is that? That's not a dragon.."

"Dragon..? Oh! This is Pascal! You'll have to excuse him, he isn't very good with first impressions," Rapunzel said, picking Pascal up by the tail and began to scold him.

Now let's bask in the scene before you.

Merida and Jack were standing off to the side teasing each other about little flaws they saw in each other. On the other side of the little "social" circle Hiccup had his little journal out and was sketching Pascal as Rapunzel looked on, growing excited that she found someone else who shared her love for drawing.

This was the perfect time for the Doctor to leave. Which is exactly what he did. The sound of the engines of the Tardis brought everyone's attention to the disappearing Police Box.

Everyone was silent.

The sketching had stopped, even the fighting. Surprisingly.

The four teenagers exchanged glances. They all looked at each other with different expressions.

Hiccup looked alarmed, Merida looked really displeased, Rapunzel looked terrified, and Jack looked relaxed as if nothing had happened. Typical Frost.

The first one to break the silence was Rapunzel. "Oh no. Oh no no no! How am I ever going to get back to mother?!" she cried out, running to the spot where the Tardis once stood, making Hiccup move as her hair flowed behind her.

"Mother?" Jack asked. He noticed how distressed she looked. Had this Doctor kidnapped Rapunzel from her mother? The more he thought about it the more he realized that he had been taken from Burgess without wanting to leave.

The long haired girl acted as if she didn't hear him. She was on the ground and appeared to be.. Sniffing it?

Hiccup gave a slightly confused and slightly disgusted look. "Uh.."

"Don' mind her," Merida said as she nudged Hiccup with her elbow, "Wee lass is dafty!"

The viking simply nodded and tried his best to give Merida a smile.

Jack walked over to Rapunzel and knelt next to her. It looked like she had some weird snow globe in her hands. "What do you have there, blondie?"

Rapunzel shot him a look. "That isn't my name!" she yelled, earning an apologetic look from Jack. "I don't know. It looks like some sort of.. Ball that holds a tiny town!" Looking into the globe with one of her eyes she examined the tiny handmade town inside of the globe.

Being placed in front of her, Jack laughed as Rapunzel's eye seemed warped from looking inside of the globe. "You know.. This globe looks kind of familiar."

Merida and Hiccup had joined the two at this time and studied the globe. "What do you think it is?" Hiccup asked, his eyes narrowed slightly as he thought.

Merida reached for the globe slowly, locking eyes with Rapunzel who nodded and handed it over. "Dunno. Ah think it looks like a.. Snow globe?"

"We know that!" Jack said, matter of factly. He earned himself another scowl from Merida.

The redhead held the snow globe in both of her hands and shook it.

That could have been a mistake. Maybe not!

Some sort of portal was opened and it seemed to be sucking all of them into it. The four teenagers each scrambled to try and get a hold of something but failed, only finding a staff, a frying pan, a sketchbook and a bow. They all screamed as they were thrown into the portal.

Toothless had sensed the distress all the way from Hiccup's home. He ran in on the scene just in time to see Rapunzel's hair disappear into the portal. Toothless quickly pounced at the weird oval whirl hole but ended up crashing into the ground.

He looked around and made a sound filled with panic. He didn't know what had happened. Neither of them knew what happened.

Everything went black and images flashed before their eyes, as if they were dreaming.

They were in fact dreaming, that's all they knew. Lucid dreaming. And for the moment they couldn't wake up.

We'll continue once they figure out how to awake.


	6. Chapter 6: Odd Hotel

_Jack? Jack! Jack, where are you? Oh, there you are. Sleepy head. You always fall asleep when it's time to play! Come on, let's go!_

The image of the little girl faded and was replaced by a teenage girl with wild and crazy hair.

"Mm.." Jack groaned, as he sat up and rubbed his head. He lazily blinked his eyes and reached for his staff, bringing his other hand to rub one of his eyes. "What just happened?"

Before Merida could reply Rapunzel jumped in front of her and excitedly started to shake her hands in Jack's face. "We went through this this this.. Weird thing! And it brought us here!" she exclaimed, spinning around and taking in the new scenery around them. She suddenly stopped and looked shocked. "Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no! This isn't near home! Where are we? Oh, mother's going to be so worried!"

"Aaan'.. There she goes about 'er mother," Merida sighed, rolling her eyes as she grabbed her bow and arrows.

As Rapunzel continued to chatter on in the background, Merida held her hand out to help Jack up. It took Jack a few seconds to register what was going on, seeing that he took quite a tumble. He grabbed her hand and was quickly lifted up onto his feet. He was set off guard at how strong the redhead turned out to be. She looked like she could barely hold that bow of hers.. You got to admit, that is pretty impressive.

It seems like Rapunzel kept panicking, going from happy to sad in just an instant. Hiccup decided to take action and calm her down. "Uh, look. Panicking really won't get you anywhere so let's just calm down a little okay?" he tried, not really one for comforting a stranger such as her.

"Okay, okay," Rapunzel breathed out. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and appeared to have calmed down some.

"Now that blondie here is calm can we find out where we are?" Jack asked. The place they were at looked like nowhere he had been. Sure he hadn't been to Berk before but this place was more interesting. There were many trees, just like in Berk, except this place had a kind of spooky feel to it. Even the moon appeared different, looking more ominous than friendly. They must have been in some sort of forest. The sound of a river or lake could be heard not too far off.

Automatically thinking of Berk, Jack rushed toward the lake and stopped right at the edge of the water. "Woah..."

"What is it?" Rapunzel asked, her eyes now open. She bounded out from behind the trees and stood by Jack, the others soon joining them after Hiccup collected his book.

Just across the water was a peculiar looking mansion. Or maybe it was a hotel? The four of them couldn't tell, it was still too dark and there were very few lights lighting up the place. It looked like something adrenaline-filled teenagers would visit at midnight just for the rush.

"Let's go check it out!" Frost commanded, a little excitingly. But he was tugged back quickly by Merida, who had a hand on the hood of his sweater.

"Nat so faest, Frostbutt. Why would we do thae?" she questioned, obviously not liking the feeling the place was giving off.

"Why? Because it looks like fun! Besides, I didn't think a hot head like you would want to play it safe," he retorted, adjusting his sweater after she had so rudely tugged on it.

Hiccup nodded and moved forward towards Jack. "She's right. If we're going to go to a place like that we can't just burst through there. It isn't exactly... Oh, I don't know. Friendly looking?"

Aand there they go again. Merida and Jack, of course. It's going to take a long while for them to get used to each other, as you can see. Though one would be annoyed at someone speaking up against what one would want to do, Jack still felt that little piece of happiness inside of him. But can anyone blame him?

It seemed hopeless. It also seemed like Jack was winning this little argument, seeing as he pointed out that Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida were the only ones that could see him. Along with the Doctor. So who would get mad at the winter spirit for investigating? Hiccup and Merida finally agreed that they would let Jack go. Rapunzel acted as if she wanted to go too, but with all her hair just flowing behind her it would not be easy to make a quick and hasty escape, if they were to make one that is.

So there Jack went, flying up to the building with a huge grin on his face. The other three hanging back at the forest. Now that he got closer the little bit of fear he had in the pit of his stomach went away and was replaced by wonder and curiosity. Once he got passed the walls surrounding the place he noticed that the people there were a little.. Odd. In fact, they didn't even look like people.

_Just where_ **was**_ he?_****

Just as Jack had predicted, no one acted as if they could see him. He landed behind one of the 'people' and leaned forward, trying to look past the hat they had on so he could see their face. He quickly jumped back in surprise. Did he just see what he think he just saw? He moved forward again and took another look. The thing in front of him had no skin. It was just a skeleton. Jack didn't know whether or not he should stick with the curious feeling or with the frightful one.

He wasn't about to turn back and head towards the three because he was scared. He was Jack Frost! What was there to be afraid of? It isn't like he could get hurt or anything. Sarcasm or no sarcasm, he was going to be stubborn and keep moving forward.

After waving a bit at the skeleton Jack walked up the steps and entered the building. What he found inside was certainly a sight to see!

There were witches on brooms flying all over the place. There were little wolf-like children running around, being yelled at by an even bigger wolf-like adult wearing clothes a normal human would wear. The whole place was filled with these strange creatures. All of a sudden, it hit Jack. He knew where he was. He read about this place in books before. Hotel Transv.. Something. He couldn't remember the rest of the name. All he knew was that it was weird.

Everyone slowly stopped what they were doing and looked at Jack.

_'Wait wait wait.. Are they looking at me?'_ he wondered. He even turned around and looked behind him, finding no one there.

Whispers started spreading throughout the crowd.

"Is that a human?"

"No no, it can't be! Look at his hair!"

"The boy looks pale like a ghost."

"Maybe it's a spirit?"

Three of the wolf-like children ran up to him and looked at him in wonder. One of them slowly moved his mouth towards Jack's foot and licked it.

"Hey, knock it off!" Jack yelled, moving so he was hovering just above the children. That only riled them up for they began to jump and bite for his feet, even though he was too high for them to reach.

"Well he ain't no human."

"Do you think he'd taste good?"

"I wonder what his name is!"

"He is kind of dreamy looking.."

"Alright alright, that's enough! Kids, over here, now!" The children's dad ordered. They didn't pay him no mind. They did stop trying to get at Jack's feet. Only to go bother someone else, that is.

A few other of the creatures started to make their way to him but were quickly intercepted by a black figure. A gush of wind rushed passed Jack and made his hair go back. He narrowed his eyes and moved back, getting in a defensive position, and landed back on the ground. His eyes met someone else's. Someone much taller than him. The man was wearing a cape and a suit. He also bore a suspicious look on his face.

He blinked before he spoke. "Who are you? I have never seen you before at my hotel."

Jack kept staring at the man. "Jack. Jack Frost.."

"Well, _Jack Frost_, there are no more rooms available so I must ask you to leave."

It suddenly hit Jack. This guy, dressed the way he was.. Of course! It had to be none other than the famous Dracula. "Wait wait wait.. Are you Count Dracula? Woah.. I didn't think you were real!" Jack said, a little bit of a childish wonder in his voice.

"What? Of course I am real! I am standing in front of you, aren't I?" Dracula questioned as he straightened out his back, standing up so that his true height was showing. "Now, leave so I can go back to keeping this place on schedule."

"Hey, hold on!" Jack shouted after the now retreating man. He quickly lifted himself in the air and caught up with Dracula in an instant. "You can't just kick me out like that! What if I don't have anywhere else to stay?"

Dracula sighed and placed two fingers on the bridge of his nose. "Look pal I am sorry you have no where else to stay but there is just no more room for you to stay here! All the rooms are taken and.. Hey! No no, don't do that!" he trailed off, running after the werewolf children who had some of the bones from one of the guests at the hotel.

_'That guy must have some serious problems..'_

Figuring the best thing to do would be to go back is what most people would think. Unfortunately, Jack Frost isn't part of the _normal people _group. What? It's obvious. He is technically dead **and **his name is Jack Frost. Sure, he can be like a lot of normal people, seeing that he's a teenager that just wants to be seen in this big universe, but for this story we'll think of him as.. Oh, never mind. Anyways, he thought it would be good to get a better look at the inside of this place and it's inhabitants. He pondered over the possibility of the other three being jealous of him for seeing so much interesting stuff. That there was Jack's motivation.

Speaking of the other three, Jack wondered what they were up to.. He'll have to make this quick so he won't make them wait and be bored without him being there to provide them with fun!

Making sure that Dracula was still occupied with those were-kids he stealthily and quickly made his way up the grand staircase and down a hall. It looked like any hotel, creepy and filled with freaks. But he kind of liked it here. Some of the guests would wave their strange appendages or smile one of their yellow-teethed grins. He even met someone who didn't have teeth at all! Still, it was nice to be acknowledged by more people than just the three and the others back at Berk, not to mention the Doctor.

After exploring most of the hotel Jack finally decided it was time to go, and quickly. As he was flying down to the first floor he flew into someone and was sent flying backwards. He slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head, a pained expression on his face, then immediately got up while using his staff to help up the being he had run into.

He stopped short, having seen just who he had run into. It was a girl wearing all black. Except her leggings and shoes, which both had red on them.

The girl let out a pained noise as she blinked her eyes. She was seeing spots and stars and was a little stunned at how hard she had been hit. What had hit her, anyways? When she looked up she saw a human-like teenage boy standing in front of her. He was holding some sort of stick and had the whitest of hair she had ever seen before in her life. His blue sweater had this weird spider-like stuff that kind of stuck out in the light.

Jack swallowed and raised an eyebrow at her. She looked like Dracula in a way so he assumed that she had to be his niece or something like that. Now crouching next to her, he waved a hand in her face. When the girl's eyes followed his hand he grinned a bit. "Well at least you're okay. If that Dracula found out I hurt one of his guests I'd be a goner.. Uh. I'm Jack. Who are you?"

It took her a couple of seconds to register that he had been talking, and for that she shook her head and stood up. She then smiled down at Jack and said, "Hi! I'm Mavis! I've never seen any guests like you before! You're not a.. Human, are you?"

He didn't know how to explain to her exactly what he was so he shook his head no and stood up. "I'm a winter spirit! You've probably never heard of me.. But they call me Jack Frost. And I'm not exactly a guest.. You could say I just walked in and looked around a little. No big deal!"

"Jack Frost? Winter spirit? I've never heard of those two things! They sound so coo- Wait a minute," Mavis paused, losing her smile a bit as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her head back a bit. Her expression was more of a confused and bewildered one than an angry one, like Jack was expecting. "Did you just say you're not a guest? Holy rabies! Did my dad see you? You have to leave before he gets mad!" She then moved behind Jack with haste and began to push him forward a bit.

"Your dad? Woah, what? I just got here! What's the rush?" Jack questioned, turning around and leaning against his staff, "No one's _mad _at me for just doing a little uh.. Exploring, right? Besides, I was just about to leave before I ran into you."

Mavis dropped her arms to her sides and raised both of her eyebrows, realizing that a total stranger from somewhere outside had made his way into the hotel without being caught by her dad was sort of a shock to her. Her dad was always so uptight and observant about who entered the hotel. He barely even let Murray in here because of all the sand! All of a sudden a thought had just occurred to her. Maybe this boy was here to help out with their little 'bug' infestation? Mavis knew they weren't bugs but her dad had called them that, afraid that she would let curiosity get the best of her by trying to see just what those bugs exactly were. Since that was her safest bet she decided to go along with that.

"Are you here to get rid of whatever's making trouble in the hotel?"

Jack looked slightly confused. "Making trouble in the hotel? What do you mean?"

Sighing, Mavis slouched forward a little as she put some strands of hair behind her ear and then stood straight again. "You know.. The things that have been making the lights go on and off and stealing food from the kitchen. Some of the guests haven't even left yet and when we knock on their doors they aren't there! Dad doesn't want to talk about it but I think there's something going on.."

This made Jack intrigued. Come on, a mystery at a hotel filled with monsters? Now **that** was something.

"You mean there's something worse than monsters here? What are you saying?" Jack asked.

Mavis shrugged and noticed a sort of excited gleam in his eyes. She didn't know whether to feel relieved that something like this could make someone feel excitement or if she should feel a little creeped out. Before she could say anything else she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Oh no, that's my dad. You have to go!" she exclaimed, leading him to a window at the end of the hallway and opening it for him.

Jack hopped up on the ledge and looked back at her, a small smile on his face. "We'll talk more about this later. I kind of want to see what else this place hides!"

Mavis smiled back at him and nodded her head once, then quickly closed the window once Jack jumped off the ledge. She watched as he spun a bit before he shot off and disappeared behind the walls surrounding the hotel.

* * *

Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel were still at the edge of the water waiting for Jack.

Rapunzel had suggested they draw in the dirt using sticks so she had gone off and made sure she found the most perfect sticks to use. When she returned Merida was sprawled out on the ground with a rather impatient look on her face. Hiccup had his head in his hands and appeared as if he were sleeping.

"I brought them!" Rapunzel said in a cheerful voice. She wasn't bothered by Jack taking such a long time. She was used to waiting for things. "I made sure they were all perfect so we could use them without any trouble at all."

Hiccup raised his head and smiled a small smile at her. He wasn't in the mood for drawing but he didn't want to hurt Rapunzel's feelings, so he took the stick she held out to him and began to draw Toothless.

Merida took the stick she was given and began to draw in the dirt beside her. She wasn't saying anything but Hiccup and Rapunzel could tell that she was trying her best not to get mad over Jack's absence. No matter how many times she suggested they should explore this place themselves the other two would always disagree and say they needed to wait and see what Jack had to say for himself.

She wouldn't admit it but she was kind of jealous at how Jack can go anywhere he pleased. Even places where you wouldn't normally go because you would get in trouble if you were caught. She thought the whole invisible thing would be a nice thing to have. Then again, she wouldn't know what she would do if her own parents just stopped seeing her one day.

Sighing, she looked over at Rapunzel and Hiccup. The two got along all right. Hiccup would talk about his dragon and Rapunzel would ask a million questions. Merida would say a thing or two but she would get bored and would go off and shoot objects with her bow. She'd stop doing that lately because she only has so many bows to shoot. Half of the ones that went in the trees around her would break in half and would be rendered useless.

Merida sat up and looked down at what they were drawing. Rapunzel had these weird rectangular-like lanterns and Hiccup had some sort of weird dragon drawn in the dirt. She looked down at her own creation and sighed when she noticed that she had drawn her family.

Seeing the sight of her mother and father and her three brothers made her feel a longing of wanting to see them again. It was a wonder how Hiccup was calm about this situation. Rapunzel was obviously freaked out but she seemed to have gotten over it. For now.

Just then they all heard a familiar laughing in the sky. All three of them raised their heads and spotted Jack making his way over to them. He landed on the ground in front of them with a huge grin on his face.

"You're back," Hiccup stated.

Merida shot him a look and asked, "Wha' took ye so long?!"

Rapunzel stepped in front of the two and leaned toward Jack, making him lean back a little. "Well? What did you see? Tell us!"

Jack raised both of his hands and pointed his nose to the ground, a cheeky expression on his face. "Slow down! If you wanna know so badly why don't you just ask?"

"Jack.." Merida warned. She was already in a bad mood for waiting so Jack gave her an apologetic look and started to explain what he had just seen.

As Jack gave them a report on what happened the three had this gleam in their eyes. They wanted to see this for themselves! But as Jack had gotten to the part on how they asked if he was a human with looks of fear they shrugged their shoulders, knowing that they couldn't investigate like Jack did. Then Jack got to what he thought was the most interesting part of all. He mentioned how Mavis had told him there was a problem in the hotel that made the guests there disappear. This made everyone suspicious and absorbed them into Jack's story. Once he was done they all stared at him with their mouths open.

Hiccup was the first to speak. "There's got to be some way we can get in there and see all this for ourselves.."

"If only we were monsters! We'd be in there for sure!" Rapunzel thought aloud.

Merida, Hiccup, and Jack all looked each other with grins on their faces.

"Punz, yer a genius!" Merida said.

"I know." Rapunzel replied, a proud look on her face.

Hiccup placed a finger on his chin and rested his elbow on his arm, "Of course.. Since Jack doesn't have to dress up he can help convince the others that we're not human! We just need to figure out how we're going to look.."

Jack looked down and thought for a bit, then looked back up with a smirk on his face. "I think Merida should be a troll."

The redhead launched at him but was intercepted by Rapunzel. Rapunzel then tried to calm down Merida by laughing about it and joking her way out of this.

Hiccup just sighed and rolled his eyes. "Guys, this is serious! Wait, are trolls even considered monsters?"

"Well they're not human. And they're really short and angry all the time," Jack pointed out. He had a relaxed look on his face even though Merida was just a few feet away and ready to tear his head off.

"Never mind. Jack, how did you say the people in there looked?"

"Well they were all weird and.. Like those monsters out of story books. There was even a Sandman and Boogeyman.." Jack trailed off at his last sentence, a bit of a confused look on his face.

_'This could take a while. If what Jack says is true then we have to somehow become one of those monsters from the books.. But how would we do that without getting caught...?' _

And then it hit Hiccup.

"Jack! You said some of the guests disappeared, correct?" Hiccup asked.

Jack shook his head a bit and looked over at Hiccup. "Uh.. Yeah. Why?"

"That's it! You have to go back in there and find out which guests have disappeared. Once you figure out that you can tell us and the three of us can dress up as those guests! No one will get suspicious. At least they won't be as suspicious when they see two of the same monsters," Haddock explained.

The two boys looked over at the two girls and noticed that they had gotten into their own conversation.

Thinking that they had no time to waste, Jack took to the air and went off to the hotel. Hiccup yelled after him but was ignored.

Jack couldn't wait to go back in there and learn more about this place.

That's it for this chapter. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go and check on a few things. I hope you had a fun time listening thus far..


End file.
